My Teen Romantic Comedy Is Better Than Expected!
by Acazeros
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman looks set for yet another eventful school life with his fellow service club members, as they prepare to take on the requests from students. One day, an unusual request turned up, a request about love. How will this request affect the members of the service club and his school life as he set to take on these feelings that he'd been avoiding for years?
1. An Unexpected Request!

"An Unexpected Request?!"

DISCLAIMER!  
- _ **I do not own anything regarding this series beside my own original content, such as events and ideas. Please go and support the official works of the author in the hope of more content.**_

Hey, I'm Acazeros! This is my first time writing fanfics so I would be grateful for any feedback I get, both good and bad ones, so that I can improve and get better at writing fanfics of series I like. "Oregairu" is my first work and takes place after where season 2 ended. However, I will not go too deeply into it, as issues between Hachiman and his co-members of the service club is getting very complex and I'll leave it to the original author with that! This story will revolve around Hachiman's life, love and friends. I still haven't decided the parings yet, but I have a clear idea of how it's going to be.

 **BEFORE YOU READ:** for those of you who may not notice, the sentences that I've written in cursive are Hikigaya's thoughts, his inner voice, to avoid confusion with the narrative voice. And when these marks show up: *******, it means that there's either a little timeskip, a change of scenes or situation...

I hope you enjoy!

 _Why do people fall in love? These feelings, they're nothing else but painful and bothersome. Sure, you may have a girl you like once, but love is fleeting. You never know what tomorrow brings. The lovely face of your loved one may brighten your life today but who's to say that it won't turn dark and cold the day after? Why do we abandon ourselves to this feeling called love?_

After the incident at the aquarium, with Yukinoshita issuing her request to us, we were able to go back to how we were. I like to think that our relationship is as strong as ever, though that most likely isn't the case. Well, for now, these peaceful days of our school life and our club activities can finally resume. Or so I thought...

"So, what is it this time?", I asked in my usual carefree manner, to the woman who had not asked the help of the service club once, but twice. Her long blue-ish hair basked in the sunlight coming through the window as she approaches the visitor chair.

"I'll wait until the other two gets here", she answered bluntly. "Besides, why are you the only one here?"

"How should I know? I came here straight after class. Yuigahama's probably dragging Yukinoshita along for something. You could always return later, Kawasaki."

"I'm already here so it's fine".

An awkward silence fell over the room.

 _Hey, what's with this awkward silence? I may not have much in common with you, but at least either say something or return later. The tension is too much to bear, even for a loner on top of his school life. Think, what can we talk about?_

"Uhm..."

"What?", she quickly answered and glared at me. The kind of glare that would make a cat proud, and dogs retreating with their tails between their legs.

"C-Come to think about it, how are your siblings? Are they doing fine and all?", I asked timidly.

And as simple as that, her whole demeanor changed completely. Those embarrassed light purple eyes shone ever so slightly as her usual calm and conscientious personality transformed. Kawasaki Saki was usually a private person, but she had a soft spot for her younger siblings.

"You know, I prepared some eel for dinner a while ago, now Kei-chan won't have anything else! But, it's important for children of her age to eat more variety of food and all, so I have to be strong and firm with her at times. And Taishi seems to be more independent now, he's grown a lot. As his sister, I'm proud of him. Oh and-

 _Good job, me! *thumbs up* But this is wearing my ears off. I did not expect her to be so social to this extent... I guess it's a little cute though, just a little._

At the same time, the door to the clubroom opened, and two familiar figures entered.

"Huh, Hikki and Saki? What are you doing?

Kawasaki, realizing how she'd lost herself in the conversation, was startled and her face were red of embarrassment as she reflexively jumped back to her seat.

"W-well, I er- I'm..." She stuttered.

"She's here for yet another request.", I casually explained, trying to cover up the incident just now. "By the way, Kawasaki, you have already told us two of your wishes, so this will be the last one"

"What are you, a genie or something?" said the casual and yet, sarcastically and even at times, destructive voice of Yukinoshita. "We members of the service group will help any students for as many times as it takes. Perhaps you should think about the others before yourself for once".

"Tch, I was just joking, you know...", I answered avertedly. _That actually hurts a little, Yukinoshita_

"Oh? So was I?" she joked, while her angular blue eyes pierced right through me.

And so, Kawasaki Saki finally told us about her request.

"HUH?!", we blurted out in unison, thinking that we may have misheard or something. However, that wasn't the case.

Kawasaki, flustered with her own words, raised her voice aggressively: "Will you quiet down?! the whole school could have heard you fools!"

Yuigahama was the first one to calm down and, although with a shaken voice, said "Saki... you're not kidding right?"

"Why should I? That's right, my request to you guys is about LOVE".

END CHAPTER 1

4


	2. Let's Go on a Dat- Undercover!

DISCLAIMER!  
- _ **I do not own anything regarding this series beside my own original content, such as events and ideas. Please go and support the official works of the author in the hope of more content.**_

How's it going? Acazeros' here! This is my 2nd chapter of " _My Teen Romantic Comedy Is Better Than Expected!"._ I just wanted to say that I'm grateful for all the feedback's I've gotten since the 1st chapter, both personal and reviews, they're very motivating and makes me a better writer.

Speaking of reviews, I would like to thank Wildarms13 and Mokkel for reminding me about Hikigaya's use of Kawasaki Saki's name. For those who may not know, there is a running gag of Hachiman failing to remember Saki's family name in his mind in the light novel. However, this is most likely to be a jab as he says her last name clearly when addressing her to other people. He's even accidently called Saki for Saa-chan once. I will not forget it!

I'm pleased to release chapter 2 this early as I was already halfway-through it when I released the first one. However, don't know whether or not I'll be able to update the chapters so frequently as I'm nearing my exam days... I hope that I will be able to post around 1-2 chapter per week!

I hope that you will continue to enjoy this series and keep on giving me feedbacks in order to make it as enjoyable as possible for you, the readers. That's it, really. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

"Let's go on a date undercover!"

"Love, you say... Are you sure that you're asking the right people?" I asked while carefully scratching my head. "Any sane person wouldn't even think about asking me about love".

"Huh? Are you implying that there's something wrong with me?" she asked with clearly irritated eyes and her fangs out.

"O-Of course not." _Well, maybe..._

"..."

 _Oh crap, she's glaring at me, she's definitely glaring at me!_

Before I could dig my own grave even deeper, Yukinoshita, who seemed to have recovered somewhat from the mild shock, stepped up.

"Anyways, Kawasaki-san. I suppose this isn't really about you is it?", Yukinoshita asked. She seemed to have seen through what Kawasaki had in mind.

"As expected, you're quite sharp, aren't you. Unlike somebody here, who seems two not only have the eyes of a dead fish, but also the brain"

 _Hey, that's me isn't it? Well, not that I mind anyway._

"This love request isn't about me. It's about..." She hesitated, trying to hold her embarrassed expression in check. "It's about Taishi".

"Taishi? Ah! that's your little brother!", Yuigahama pointed out, with a somewhat satisfied look on her face.

 _Hey, what's with that satisfied face, Yuigahama? Seriously, it's like you managed to guess the correct answers of a quiz show or something._

Kawasaki nodded.

"Yes. Lately, Taishi's been acting weird. He comes home late after cram school, and actually tries to avoid me. Furthermore, during the weekends, he'd stay in his room all day and talk in the phone.

"Maybe he's in the rebellious phase? He is reaching _that_ age after all. And how can you be so sure that love is the issue here?", Yukinoshita asked while carefully analyzing the information that she's been told.

"No, Yukinon. There is only one truth! This is definitely about love!", Yuigahama protested while doing the mouth guard gesture.

 _Yuigahama seems to be strangely over excited about this. Using your hand to cover your mouth while having those thoughtful eyes. Are you "Detective Conan" or something?_

"Taishi is at the age where he can't help but notice the blossoming flowers that surrounds him every single day. After all, he's quite observant and cares deeply for other people. It's only natural that he'd want to have a closer relationship to a girl, otherwise he'd end up like a _certain someone_ " she explained contently and glanced at me for a second.

 _Well, sorry! It's not my fault that no one pops up in my mind. Well, I guess there's Saika... Crap, that's dangerous! I can't go down that path, I mustn't! Once you go down that path, there's no coming back!_

Surprisingly, Yukinoshita accepted Yuigahama's theory. Although it looks like she's quite hesitant about all this. Love is probably a subject that she's gently and softly trying to embrace at the moment, considering what happened between us three.

"You do have a point there, Yuigahama-san", she smiled warmly. "We cannot exclude that possibility as well. If only we have some sort of a clue..."

"Uhm, you guys do realize I'm not done talking right? You'v been running your mouth off quite some time now", Kawasaki interrupted, raising her hand halfway in front of us and tapping her right foot impatiently.

"I'm actually quite certain that Taishi's in love. Last week when I went to his room to tell him dinner was ready, I overheard his conversation on the phone. I think it was something about going on a d-date to the grand mall this saturday", she said, with the last sentence while poking her fingers together and avoiding eye contact.

"I need you guys to come with me and spy- I mean, making sure that they won't do something inappropriate for their age!"

 _Kawasaki is one of the most mature people in class, someone so emotionally stable, conscientious and disciplined as her should have no problem doing this task alone. Why would she need our help?_

Yuigahama, who seemed to think the same as I did, asked confusingly: "But Saki, why would you need us to go with you? I think you're doing just fine on your own".

"Think about it. If I were to be to get caught alone then it'd be suspicious wouldn't it? However, if we were to go together then we'd probably pass of as friends hanging out together right?"

Yukinoshita nodded, "That's certainly true, but wouldn't you agree that all four of us going together would INCREASE the chance of us being seen in the first place? Besides, if it's going as friends then two people should suffice".

"I see, so who's this poor and unlucky person that have to spend their precious Saturday with her? I feel bad for them already.", I said with a brittle smile.

"Yes, who indeed?", Yukinoshita countered. She then slightly tilted her head and showed her trademark sarcastic cold smile. It's something that would make you feel like you're being praised but in reality, you're actually being crushed like an ant by a boot.

"The person who'll be accompanying Kawasaki-san is someone who has the ability to completely blend in with their surroundings, ignored by everyone. An isolated and apathetic person who nobody would recognize".

Both Yuigahama and Kawasaki looked at me.

 _Hm? Ah... crap!_

"Rejection, your honour!", I protested. "Why me?! I have nothing to do with this in the first place! Besides, love is way out of my field of specialty. Someone like Yuigahama would do a better job. No way, not interested. I won't go"

Kawasaki, clearly aggravated and offened, approached me, and put her right hand on my shoulder with such force while glaring at me.

"Hey, you know, the girl that Taishi's going out with on saturday... it's your little sister".

A silence fell upon the room.

"..."

"I'LL GO! I'LL DEFINITELY GO!"

And so... I'm meeting with Kawasaki on Saturday...

 **End Chapter 2**


	3. A Spark is Lit (Part I)

DISCLAIMER!  
- _ **I do not own anything regarding this series beside my own original content, such as events and ideas. Please go and support the official works of the author in the hope of more content.**_

The long awaited dat- undercover chapter is here! I barely managed to finish this, so I'm quite happy with how it turned out. This will probably be my only chapter for this week, with me approaching the exams (every students can relate) so I made the chapter extra long. I'll probably upload at a more consistent speed by next week, but until then, I'll be burying my head into books. That's it, short and easy. Please enjoy and do write a review so that I know whether or not I have improved.

 **BEFORE YOU READ:** For some reason, this mark: ***** doesn't show up when I upload my chapter here. For those of you who may not know, these: ****** indicates a change in scenery, time or situation. Therefore, I've decided to just write "Change of scene" manually in the chapter instead... (for now)

"A Spark is Lit" (Part 1)

 _Little sisters are peculiar and powerful creatures. No matter how cute they are, you won't be able to feel anything for them other than them being your little sister. In a household, they're the ones that have the authority over most things. They tend to be spoiled more than you and most things will most likely go their way simply because of their "adorableness". If I were to sum up our power rankings in our house, it would be (excluding the cat): Komachi - - Mother - Father - Me. Komachi is my one and only cute little sister, and someone I can openly talk to. Hence, I will protect my little sister!_

"Sorry I'm late, I missed the train", I apologized.

"I-It's okay, I didn't wait long anyway. Let's go", She said while avoiding my eyes.

"O-oh, alright."

We walked for about a quarter of an hour, neither speaking nor as much as a glance at each other. We went into a small café, after having learned from Kawasaki that she heard her brother was going to stop there with Komachi.

 _This tension again... Why always me? Something seems odd with Kawasaki today. And where's Komachi?_

"Well, I don't think they're here. It's a small shop, we should have seen them by now. Let's just go and rethink our pla-"

"U-uhm...", Kawasaki interrupted me. Her whole body fidgeting and her face bright red. "I lied to you. Taishi and Komachi isn't here today it's just you and me".

"Huh? Why would you do that? Wasting my precious Saturday like this is evil, you know..."

Kawasaki straightened up and leaned forwards, forcing herself to face me.

"The truth is, I've always, always..." She said, leaning on the small coffee table that separated us.

"K-Kawasaki-san? You're really acting out of character today, is there something wrong?", I panicked, and this time it was me who avoided her eyes.

 _This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening!_

"Be quiet. Just... just let me show you how I feel", she said with the softest voice I've ever heard. It was all girly and... angelic. She then placed her hands firmly on my shoulders and her eyes closed and her soft and smooth lips...

Someone knocked at the door. "Oniichan, breakfast!", the voice said.

However, I was already awake, with my upper body on the floor and my feet in the air.

 _A dream... and what a dream! People say that there's no limit to what the mind can experience during a dream and no reason to what you end up dreaming about. They also say that dreams can be your deepest and darkest fears and secrets, and also most private fantasies. For me to be having that sort of dream... Am I going to die today?_

 ** _*Change of scenery*_**

"Onii-chan, you're finally up!", Komachi greeted while placing my breakfast on the table.

"Morning to you too", I yawned. Komachi was fully dressed and prepared for today's event.

"Here, eat up!"

" Komachi...?", I whined while staring at the plate. "I really don't like tomatoes..."

"And that's why I added them", she lectured me...

"Onii-chan, I can't help but worry that you're going to end up doing nothing today while I'm out, even though it's a Saturday..." she said worryingly. "Atleast I can make sure that you'll eat healthily".

"Yeah, yeah, I'll reflect on my laziness by staying in my room today."

"That's just another way of saying that you won't be doing anything, right", Komachi sighted before adding "I've already made lunch for you in the fridge so heat it up when you're hungry, okay?"

"Oh, you've managed to prepare not just breakfast, but lunch as well? As expected of my cute little sister", I praised her.

"Hehehe~, that's lots of points for me, right?" She said with a gleeful smile.

"Now then, I'm off!" She said and left the house.

"Have a good trip..." I waved casually from the dining table.

 _Well, I guess I'd better prepare and head out as well._

 ** _*Change of scenery*_**

It was the long awaited Saturday. Surprisingly, Kawasaki wore a casual dark blue winter coat and jeans that complemented her tall and slender figure. She had her hair tied up as always, but they were still quite long and seamed to sparkle with the early snows of the late October. It was a pleasant change to her usual school uniform. I didn't know whether it was due to the weather or the fact that I had to accompany her, but her face was a little red, more like, she was slightly blushing.

I approached Kawasaki who was waiting in front of the mall entrance.

"You're late", she said and frowned at me, clearly annoyed. "I saw (spied on) Taishi and your little sister in the electronics' shop. Let's go".

According to Kawasaki, Taishi and Komachi went to the electronics' shop. As it would be a risk for us to walk in now, not knowing when they'll head out, we decided to wait on standby just a couple of shops from them. No words were exchanged between us during the wait. When Komachi and Taishi came out, we tailed them immediately. Close enough so that we could barely overhear their conversation while being hidden from their sights.

"You couldn't decide there as well, huh?", Komachi asked.

"N-No, sorry", Taishi apologized. It was odd. He looked a little worried, like something was on his mind.

"Nah, it's fine, we got the whole day ahead of us!"

 _A whole day?! What are they planning to do? How long can you be at a shopping center?!_

Suddenly, Komachi wiggled her head sligtly and said: "Hey, let's go to the arcade and charge our batteries up!"

And so, we followed them to the arcade. Komachi and Taishi went for the "Band Heroes' section", leaving me and Kawasaki discussing what our next move would be.

"Hey, what should we do now? This does look like a date, doesn't it?", Kawasaki asked, slightly nervous.

"W-Well, it's too soon to draw a conclusion here. There are lots of sensible possibilities as to why they're here", I said, trying to calm Kawasaki but mostly myself down.

"Yeah? Like what?", She stared at me intensely.

"..."

"I've got nothing...", I apologized.

As we were discussing, a long queue had been formed and the people behind us were getting impatient.

"Get moving already, you love birds!" yelled an upset young adult.

"Lovebirds?! What the hell are you implying?!", Kawasaki yelled right back at him, triggered and flustered at the same time.

People were starting to push the queue as the crowd grew restless. As a result, Kawasaki and I were pushed out of the line and into two Mario kart seats.

Trying yet again to calm Kawasaki down before she'd end up starting a brawl, I grabbed her shoulder and brought the game coins from my pockets and asked: "Well, as long as we're here, why not just take our time and relax as well? I mean, Those two don't look like they'll be coming out anytime soon and all."

Kawasaki stared at me for a moment, before calming down. It may just have been at the spur of a moment, but to me it looked like a slight smile appeared on her face, a lovely and gentle smile. She grabbed a coin and selected multiplayer, before adding: "I'll let you know, I'm not good with games. However, I dare you if you go easy on me, alright?"

Honestly, the last comment made me laugh inside me.

"Heh, why would I go easy on you?" I jeered sarcastically.

 ** _*Change of scenery*_**

"Ah~ That was a lot of fun!", said Komachi while headed out with Taishi. Accordingly, we exited the arcade as well.

"Now that we've replenished our minds, we must relax our body as well. Let's go to the popular café that the others from class talked about!", she said to Taishi while pointing out at nothing.

"Sure!" Taishi smiled. He looked a lot more relaxed now compared to before.

 _Oioi, didn't you just had a break...?_

"Let's go as well", I whispered to her.

"Yeah", she answered.

 ** _*Change of scenery*_**

 _...We're in trouble...!_

The waitress had directed us to our seats. As bad as our luck could get, it turned out it was right beside the ones where Taishi and Komachi were seated. How could we know? we could hear their voices coming through the thin wooden wall that divided half of the café room.

"I-It's okay! We just have to be quiet and listen to when they're about to leave!" I whispered to Kawasaki, after having recovered.

And so, we were in the worst possible situation.

We tried to speak as normal, while maximizing our hearing skills. Kawasaki then brought up a rather surprisingly subject.

"Hey, I've been wondering about this for a while now. Why the heck can't you remember my name? Both my family name and mine.", she asked, looking quite irritated with her left brow twitching. It seemed like she'd been bothered by it every time I purposefully called her name wrong.

It only made me want to joke about it more though, and so I pretended to think really hard. "Ah right, what was it again...?"

"You...", she said, looking more and more irritated.

Me, thinking that I pushed the joke far enough, decided to call her real family name.

... _Or so I thought. Crap crap crap! What was it again?! Did I take the joke too far that I actually forgot her name?! Damn it. Think, brain, think!_

After panicking inside me for what felt like ages, I recalled a certain familiar voice, a voice of a little girl saying the name. It was very faint, the memory was like a small fragment. However, when I managed to recollect what the name was...

"Saa-chan?" I blurted it out without thinking.

"Wha?!" She yelled and tumbled backwards on her chair. She was absolutely flustered and blushed with a face so red like she was overheated. Her voice however, could probably have been heard throughout the entire café.

"Huh? Nee-chan?" said a voice from behind the wooden wall.

 _...We're done for...!_

 **END CHAPTER 3**


	4. A Spark is Lit (Part II)

DISCLAIMER!  
- _ **I do not own anything regarding this series beside my own original content, such as events and ideas. Please go and support the official works of the author in the hope of more content.**_

The last part of the date/undercover mission is here! Thanks for the overwhelming positive response to the last chapter, both the reviews and messages. It really means a lot to know that I'm progressing in the right way. Having taking care of two exams, "only" 3 more to go... Anyways, enjoy the conclusion of Kawasaki's request!

A Spark is Lit (Part II)

"Huh? Nee-chan?" said a voice from behind the wooden wall.

 _...We're done for...!_

A sound of movements on the seats could be heard behind the wall. They were coming. Komachi's voice said "I'll check it out!"

 _What should we do?! At this rate we'll get found out! Shit, I can't think of anything._

It was one of those moments were a single second felt like hundreds of hours, even years, and you think of every single consequences that could occur just from one incident. I literally had no clue what to do. If Komachi and Taishi were to misunderstand and think we were dating, my loner status that I've honed till now would be shattered. It would even give Taishi a better reason to call me "Onii-san"... THAT DEFINITELY CAN'T HAPPEN!

"Hey, come over here, quick!", Kawasaki urged and stood up.

In a moment of ingenious, Kawasaki removed her scrunchie. Her long silver hair that I've seen tied up for as long as I could remember, fell neatly and elegantly down her back, reaching her thighs. It was as if she was a completely different person. It's like one of those moments you see in television or anime, where a girl with glasses or something takes it off, revealing a beauty like none other. Kawasaki was, with her long silver hair, like an angel.

 _W-Woah..._

But her raw and brute strength was still ever present. She pulled my arm with such force that I thought it was going to get ripped off. But the next sensation I felt was...

"Mmff! mff!", I slowly suffocated.

Kawasaki buried my head into her chest as she hugged me. This sensation of something soft yet hard at the same time, something warm and yet, strangely comforting feeling. These round, voluptuous breasts that went completely with her tall and slender figure. I could feel the hard sensation of her brassiere, as well as the soft pudding-like feel of the breasts alone. The subliminal feeling that I couldn't describe with words alone. Even I had a rush of blood and my face went completely red.

 _The size, buoyancy and firmness, are we in an h-manga or something? I admit I wouldn't mind dying this way though, even a loner has his limits... WAIT, this is neither the time nor place for something like this! They're coming!_

"Kawasaki-sa... huh?" Komachi stopped calling out to Kawasaki abruptly. She then got flustered, "I-I'm so sorry!" , she apologized and hurriedly retreated to Taishi.

Almost in a fraction of a second after Taishi returned, Kawasaki pushed me back as I slammed hard against the seat. She then hid her embarrassed red overheated face by burying her face into her hands. She presumably hugged me so that she could hide my face, while having removed her scrunchie so that she wouldn't get recognized. From Komachi's perspective, she could probably only see long haired Kawasaki as a random woman being intimate with her boyfriend.

I picked up the scrunchie from the floor and awkwardly returned it to Kawasaki, both of us avoiding direct eye contact.

"H-Here..."

"Y-Yeah, thanks..."

She then tried to return to her normal behaviour in her usual way, "This goes without saying but, if you as much as mention this to anyone... I'll kill you".

 _Well, duh. Who would I tell this to anyway?!_

"O-Of course..."

We decided to leave the café before something else could happen. The next stop was through a music store. I and Kawasaki hid behind the stack of record plates. I managed to grasp some of their conversation.

"How about this? Looks good as well, right?" Komachi asked, eagerly showing a pair of headphones to Taishi.

"Yeah, I think so too, but... it's a rather specific item." Taishi argued. "It's an everyday-use-kind-of-thing".

"Uhh... we're never going to finish..." Komachi sulked, before noticing something "Hm? What's this presense?", her attitude sharpened.

This sent shivers down my spine. It was as if her straight single strand of hair, which was on the top of her head like mine, was wiggling. At some point, it wiggled at or direction, exactly behind the plates where I was hiding.

 _A-Amazing! Komachi's little sister power! It's like a radar or something..._

Komachi struggled to figure out what this feeling was. "Ugh... I'll just calm myself by going through the English top lists of the 80s... Just keep on looking, Taishi! She was heading straight towards me. I crouched against the stand as low as I could.

 _We're in trouble, Kawa- she's already gone?!_

Kawasaki was, in fact, already outside the music store. I could see her head carefully peeking over the store window, looking at the situation and her "innocent" looking eyes staring at us. Komachi tried on a headphone while playing a song from the list. She had this confusing yet kind of cheerful look on her face, probably due to the fact that she listened to an English song...

I tried to crawl my way from there while she was still immersed with the music. As soon as I did that, I bumped into the stands and a pair of headphones fell. Instinctively, I managed to grab it before it hit the ground and gave away my location. However, a song could be heard playing from it. Loudly. In order to avoid further confrontations with other people, I decided to wear the headphones so that I could at least mute the sound somewhat. And as always, my luck is horrible. My headphone was connected to Komachi's, meaning that the song that I heard was the same as what she was listening to...

 _My eardrums! Komachi, why the hell do you have it on max volume?! And what's with this weird-sounding lyric?_

"What is love

Oh baby, don't hurt me

Don't hurt me, no more"

Ages later, Komachi satisfyingly went back to Taishi. I, however, was left traumatized by the fear of being found out and from the shock of having my eardrums exploded.

I sneaked out of the store and reunited with Kawasaki. I gave her a somewhat annoyed look.

"W-Well sorry! It's your fault for being slow", she amazingly apologized and blamed me at the same time.

"..."

As the day was coming to an end (at 5 pm) and having judged that Komachi and Taishi didn't do anything inappropriate, we decided to end our mission after having had two close calls, and went back to the station.

"In the end, we didn't figure out anything, huh..." Kawasaki sighted in defeat.

"..." I remained silent, recalling the events and analyzing the few conversations that we managed to overhear. I then actually chuckled a little.

"Hah, What's so funny?" Kawasaki asked, clearly annoyed.

"Nah, nothing. It's just that, I think I might have figured it out", I said casually with a smart grin on my face.

"What is it? Tell me!", Kawasaki insisted, she was riled up again.

"Actually, I don't think I should. Not this time, sorry" I apologized, expecting a left hook or some sort of death glare from her.

"...Tch, it can't be helped then", she said, surprisingly obediently as she turned her back to me. Lastly, before we parted ways, she added "Thanks for today and... uhm... I had somewhat fun".

Taken aback by her confession, I couldn't do nothing but replied "Y-Yeah, so did I...".

We then walked our separate ways and thus, ended our date mission.

 **END CHAPTER 4**


	5. No Time to Relax, It's Party Time!

DISCLAIMER!  
- _ **I do not own anything regarding this series beside my own original content, such as events and ideas. Please go and support the official works of the author in the hope of more content.**_

 **BEFORE YOU READ:**

This is a re-upload of chapter 5 with significant changes to the story. This is due to the complaints about the storyline being different from the main series, and that obviously bothered some people. I understand of course, and therefore decided to make the changes and re-upload this chapter before my next one. Thanks for the reviews, everyone! This really helps me out, as my head might not have been in the right place with so many things going on... (I've got a bunch of new games for Christmas that I'm busy playing, like Dishonored 2, Xenoverse 2 and of course, FFXV). I therefore hope that you'll understand that the changes I've made. Thanks for the support so far, the next chapter will come out shortly, look forward to it!

No Time to Rest, It's Party Time!

 _The day after, everything was back to normal. Following the conclusion of our "date", I found out that Taishi and Komachi went to the mall together because Taishi wanted to buy a present for Kawasaki, and my little sister, being the good Samaritan she was, insisted on helping. A token of gratitude for what, I didn't know. Well, if I were to guess, it's probably the fact that she's taking care of those guys all by herself. Anyways, I'm glad this whole episode is over. I lost my precious Saturday on this..._

Monday finally ended. Without as much as a glance, Kawasaki and I minded our own business. I casted a quick look at her seat, but it was empty. She probably went home.

"Fuaaah...", I yawned. "Time for club, I guess"

Before I could as much as putting my hand on the door handle, a loud voice exploded from the clubroom. I immediately recognized it... it was the sly kouhai, Isshiki Iroha.

"SENPAI WENT ON A DATE?!"

"Keep it down, you idiot!", followed the voice of Kawasaki immediately.

I entered the room to see an unusual sight. A flustered Kawasaki trying to cover the bewildered Isshiki's mouth. Yuigahama tried to calm them down while Yukinoshita was passive to the situation as always. Both of them stared at me for a tiny moment, then back at themselves and then acted like nothing happened.

"Good afternoon, senpai!", Isshiki greeted.

"Yo. What's going on here?"

"Kawasaki-san came to end her request, while Isshiki-san just came here to greet us", Yukinoshita answered.

"Yeah, yeah. So Saki, how did it go?", Yuigahama asked impatiently with sparkles in her eyes, and Isshiki also urging in the background.

"How it went, huh...", Kawasaki repeated the line as our eyes met for a split second. It was instantaneously awkward, as we immediately avoided the direct eye contact and Kawasaki slightly blushed, probably recalling the events of that day.

It could have been my imagination as I was over precautious (a result of nearly being found out twice during the "date"), Yukinoshita, Yuigahama and even Isshiki were acting a bit weird. Perhaps able to sense the tense atmosphere between us, all the three girls were maybe staring... no, they definitely were glaring. So intense it actually gave me chills.

Before having to suffer the agony of being stared to death, I and Kawasaki explained what we found out about the "date"... leaving some details out, of course.

"And that's the gist of it", I concluded. "Everything good on your end?", I asked Kawasaki.

"Yeah, it turns out Taishi went with your little sister to buy me a present. Honestly, what can you do about this guy..." Kawasaki sighted, with a hint of joy hiding behind it.

"I see... good job, Hikigaya-kun", Yukinoshita smiled casually. Yuigahama however, was a little more satisfied... "I'm so happy for you, Saki!", she said and held both of Kawasaki's hands.

"Y-Yeah, thanks for the help, service club", Kawasaki said. " I'll take my leave then, bye".

"Yeah", I answered simply.

"Now then...", I sighted while turning to Isshiki. "Stop quietly observing us, and just go ahead and tell us already. What are you doing here?"

"Senpai, you're insensitive as always, huh", Isshiki shot back, annoyed, maybe due to the fact that we had been ignoring her for a while.

 _Damn it... Where did my laid back school days go? To think that I have to deal with this much socializing, who am I, Hayama or something?_

"What can we help you with, Isshiki-san? I doubt you're here just for the sake of visiting", Yukinoshita asked politely (unlike me), as Yuigahama poured her a cup of green tea.

"As expected of Yukinoshita-senpai, you catch on quickly!"

 _No, well, I knew that as well..._

"I guess I'll explain it myself, Isshiki", said yet another voice.

"Ah, it's sensei!" Yuigahama pointed.

Hiratsuka-sensei stood tall and firmly in the entrance.

"Hah...", I sighted yet again. "It's just one after the another today, isn't it...", I mumbled

"I heard that, Hikigaya!" She said.

 _Kuh, What astounding hearing!_

"Anyways, I guess I should explain why Isshiki and I am here for. As you may already know, with the start of a new month, before we head into the last semester, it is important that our minds are in the right place. And when you think of the perfect way to let loose so that you can concentrate on the final leg, I hereby announce a party!" She said eagerly.

"Heh... that sounds like fun!" Yuigahama commented. "Yeah, isn't it? I knew you'd understand, Yuigahama-senpai!" Isshiki agreed.

However, I, not being as simpleminded as the airhead Yuigahama, raised my suspicions: "Hold on a minute. I'm not one to care about what other people spend their time on. Why did you take the matter to us?"

"Yes, arranging an event like this should be the work of the student council, should it not?" Yukinoshita argued.

"Well, that's the thing. This student council is yet but a newly hatched chick. Look at Isshiki and her members. They're all still wet behind their ears. That's why, I, as the advisor of the service club, volunteered to help them arranging this "Final Party!"".

Yukinoshita, reluctantly accepted the argument and remained silent while trying to think of anything to answer back.

 _I will not yield! This will more likely result in us losing more of our free time helping the. I've already lost one Saturday, I cannot lose another!_

"Why're you so excited about this, sensei? This has got nothing to do with you, has it? Frankly someone of your ag- GUAGH!" I regretted the words as soon as it came out of my mouth. A scary, immense aura. A killing intent. Because, not even before I finished my sentence, a powerful punch flew right into my stomach, and the next moments that followed were filled with nothing but pain and a numbing sensation as Hiratsuka sensei smiled coldly: "Didn't your mother ever tell you that mentioning a woman's age will get you killed?".

Hiratsuka Shizuka's energy level then dropped drastically, and her whole demeanour changed as she fell on all fours. Her eyes were watery and teary, her voice was low and shaking: "I-It's not like I didn't have any plans for at all during Christmas vacation that I want to at least want to go to a party just once, even if it was with my students... and I tried so hard to find a guy this year as well and uuuh..."

 _M-Marry her! Somebody please marry her, otherwise I'd marry her myself!_

I casted a quick glance at Yuigahama and Isshiki. They were looking at me with expectant eyes and at the same time with pity at Hiratsuka-sensei. Yukinoshita as well, sighted and had the expression that read "can't be helped" on her face.

"Hah... I guess we'll do it...", I sighted.

Hirotsuka immediately lightened up. "R-Really?! Wahahaha I knew I could count on you guys!", she smiled and gave me a quite powerful slap on the back. "So, first thing's first. I'd like you to go and ask your classmates about these", she instructed and gave me a list of "to do" things.

I looked at the list and sighted yet again.

 _Hah... No time to rest, huh?_

 **END**


	6. Suddenly, an Unexpected Confession!

DISCLAIMER!  
- _ **I do not own anything regarding this series beside my own original content, such as events and ideas. Please go and support the official works of the author in the hope of more content.**_

"Suddenly, an Unexpected Confession!"

 _Another party... Honestly, how many parties do the social up-and-standing people attend? Parties are but a status symbol. When we attend school and universities parties are seen as events for people to have fun, enjoy their school life and whatnot. However, it's a simulation of the working life. Parties are but a place where corporate working slaves attend in order to create connections, connections that they can someday utilise and exploit. I'm better off at home._

 _Besides, this whole "party plan" reeks. First of all, we've already had the Christmas party back in December. I'm one to always relax first, myself, but it's still too early for yet another one. Secondly, after having looked at this list: why is this party restricted to only our grade? No, rather than that, why is this party restricted to only a handful of selected people? And last of all, what teacher in their right mind would just announce a party and join the students like that..._ I inevitably sighted. _Guess there's no use thinking about this now. I'd better do the tasks on the list and be done with it._

The following day were spent on devoting my time to complete my task from Hiratsuka-sensei's list.

There were 3 tasks on the "to do" list and we decided to divide it between the three of us from the service club. I was in charge of task 1, Yuigahama task 3 and Yukinoshita task 2:

1\. Send out invitations to the following people...

2\. Plan the menu. (catering is fine)

3\. Arrange the stage (Reception place, music and decorations)

 _Oioi, What's with these laid back tasks? Not that I really mind, since it doesn't seem to take so much time and energy but... why am I always involved in these bothersome situations?_

The first one involved handing out invitations. The selected people for the party were surprisingly: Us from the service club, Isshiki, Saika, Kawasaki, Miura Yumiko, Hina Ebina and of course, Hayama and his trio.

"Well, let's go...", I mockingly said to myself and raised my arm in the sky.

First up was class 2J. Since she was the only person on the list who was in a separate class, logic dictated that I should visit her class first. I'd always felt uncomfortable nearing this class. It was one of those "prestigious classes" that you'd imagine finding in an expensive elite school. The academic level and its expectations were at the very least twice the level of a normal class here at Sobu High. Children of privilege and prestige, children who had aspirations for something great. The so-called "higher class". If possible, I'd would have come here at all.

There she was, on her seat, reading a pocket book (what a shock). Even though class 2J would sometimes be referred to as an "all girls" class, due to the 90% percentage of the students being girls, it was simple to find her. For wherever you see a group of students talking to each other, she wasn't there. Whenever you see a group of friends having lunch together, she wasn't there. In the middle of the class was an isolated girl. Completely cut off from her surroundings. Yukinoshita just sat there, all alone, reading. I approached her.

"Yo", I raised my right arm halfway as I greeted her.

"Hikigaya-kun? What are you doing here?", she asked, clearly surprised at my presence in front of her, in the class of 2J. Her face was oddly a redder than usual, and more lively somehow.

 _She's probably embarrassed to be seen with me, huh. Well, not that I blame her._ "Don't worry, I'll leave soon enough", I reassured her.

"N-No, that was not what I mea-"

"I'm just letting you know that you're on the list of Hiratsuka-sensei's party guests".

"Me?", she asked curiously. "I guess it was to be expected, since this party request was a rather peculiar one in the first place".

"Hoh... As expected of the great Yukinoshita, you noticed it too, huh?", I teased her.

She actually chuckled a little. "Well, we ARE different from other people, are we not?"

"Yeah, but no one beats me in my way of thinking, though", I bragged while pointing my thumb at my face. "Anyways, I've got to get going, see ya", I said as I was on my way out of the class.

"Wait!", Yukinoshita said. It wasn't much of a shout, nor was it a whisper, but it was just enough so that only us two can hear it. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm done with the preparations... the food is ordered. And...Thanks for the message, Hikigaya-kun", Yukinoshita smiled, with her lonely face now lit up, compared to before I came in.

"Yeah, no problem", I said while avoiding her eyes.

While I was on my way to our class, class 2F, a familiar face appeared right in front of me. He stood firm, his two feet was planted shoulder-length apart from each other, with his right arm held up towards me and his fingers spread. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, HACHIMAN!", he shouted. It was Zaimokuza...

 _Haah... I haven't got the time nor the energy for this._

I walked right pass him. "So cruel, you're just going to ignore me?!", he fell to the ground and grabbed my left leg. I had no choice... I had to answer him.

"What is it now, Zaimokuza?", I asked and sighted at the same time.

"What's this I heard about you inviting people to a party?!"

 _How did he find about the party? Was Zaimokuza on Hiratsuki-sensei's list as well? No, I can't even recall them having had any interactions with each other except from the normal teacher-student conversations._

"Oh, that. Well, it's not as if it's my party anyway. What's your point?"

"Kukuku, I've come to reassure you!"

"Hah?"

"Rejoice, Hachiman! For I, the Blademaster General, will join you on your feast of glory! Yes, tis' only befitting for someone as legendary as me, whose bravery efforts in countless battl-"

"Yeah, how can I say this, Zaimokuza... you're not invited", I said bluntly.

A silent fell as all we could hear was the wind howling in the hallway.

"... I'm not?"

"Nope"

"GUHUAA!", Zaimokuza shouted and fell down on all fours again. It seemed like he took a lot of damage from the rejection.

"Oioi, I can't do something about it, can I? Besides, it's not like I want to attend a party either", I said while I used minimal efforts to console him.

Zaimokuza was now grabbing my shoulders and clinging onto me like a koala on a tree, pleading and begging.

"Hachiman, are you going to abandon your one and only friend here?! So mean, how cruel!", he said with his eyes full of tears as he tried to look as pitiful as possible, dog-like eyes.

"L-Let me go! I said it's not my fault didn't I?!", I explained while trying to shake him off, but he didn't budge.

"Please have mercy on this pitiful lonely Zaimokuza!", he begged.

"DON'T WANNA!"

Having understood that his efforts were futile, Zaimokuza let go of me, and stood up, trying to hide his depressed self.

"Yeah, I know it's not your fault. Thanks for listening..."

 _...Damn it, guess I have no choice now..._

I approached Zaimokuza once more and said: "Listen, you know, those stories of yours. I guess I wouldn't mind looking through them again..."

As soon as he heard that, both Zaimokuza's expression and mood took a 360 degree turn.

"R-REALLY?! Thanks a lot, Hachiman! I knew I could count on my friend! Look forward to it, for I will show you how much this Zaimokuza Yoshiteru has improved!", he boldly declared as he darted off.

 _Friend, huh..._

Finally, Class 2F.

 _Now that I think about it, our class might be even more troublesome than Yukinoshita's class..._

"What is it, Hachiman? You seem a little nervous...", said a concerned voice.

"Uhm, well, you see...", I mumbled while averting my eyes.

 _Crap, get your act together, me! Why's it so hard when it comes to this..._

"Perhaps you have a fever?", Saika asked while placing his hand on my forehead, measuring my body warmth.

Due to him being the president of the tennis club, Saika rarely wore any other outfit than his gym outfit. This made it harder for me, no, everyone to accept that he was indeed, a boy. Not that I really care or mind though... Saika's sparkling blue eyes, his short silver hair, his warm and soft expression and perfect light skin tone... As long as he's Saika, it's okay!

 _A-An angel! You're the one I need, but not the one I deserve!_

I snapped out of my imaginations and managed to calm down a bit and invited him to the party.

"Huh, a party? Sounds like fun doesn't it, Hachiman!" Saika said, beaming with joy, I swear even the background was sparkling. Even I wasn't able to hold back from blushing.

Suddenly, a student from a group of loud and cheerful friends, a clique, that was at the centre of the world (classroom) approached us. It was Hayama.

"So, Hikitani-kun, I heard that your service club were in charge of arranging a party?

"Huh?"

 _How did he?_

From the clique that Hayama came from, Miura Yumiko noticed us and called after Hayato: "Hey~~ Hayato! What are you doing?", she gently called him.

Ebina seemed to have noticed us as well, as she began spouting her ridiculous BL ("Boys Love" fantasy again... "HAYAMA-KUN'S GOT A NEW RIVAL IN THE CUTE AND FEMININE SAIKA?! "THE ENEMY OF MY ENEMY IS MY (SPECIAL) FRIEND"?! HOW WILL THIS BURNING HOT LOVE TRIANGLE PLAY OUT, EHEHEHE!", she eagerly narrated before she overheated, her face went red, steam came out and blood gushing out of her nose.

"H-Hey, Hina! You're bleeding again, you're bleeding!", Miura said as she grabbed Ebina whilst trying to shake her out of it.

Hayama showed his usual relaxed and a bit dejected smile as he watched Ebina being dragged away by Miura.

 _I can't believe I envy Yukinoshita right now..._

"Ah, Hikki!"

Yuigahama had arrived, and I finally understood what was going on.

 _I see... Yuigahama must have been the one who spread the word about the party. Make sense, she's certainly more suited to this kind of thing than I am, after all._

I turned away from Hayama and Yuigahama and faced Saika with a question in mind.

"Saika, why did you pretend like you didn't know about the party? Could have spared me the trouble of inviting you all over again... _(Not to mention it was embarrassing as well!)_ " , I asked suspiciously, with a little hint of tiredness in my voice.

"I-I didn't mean to trick you or something!", Saika fidgety answered, poking his two index fingers against each other while looking at me embarrassingly, with a cute red colour on his face. "I just wanted you to invite me personally, Hachiman... was I bad?"

 _M-My heart! My sense of reason is weakening, so adorable!_

My feelings were raging inside, like a storm on a vast ocean.

"NO! YOU DEFINITELY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!", I reassured him while pushing the blame on Yuigahama. "Yuigahama should have stuck to her task!"

"Hey, Hikki, what's that suppose to mean?!", she protested annoyingly.

"You're so kind, Hachiman... So I guess I'll be seeing you at the party?" Saika said as he was now cheered up.

"Definitely, I'll see you there" I said with a wide stupid grin appearing all over my face.

 ***Stare** **~*** Yuigahama were intensely staring at me for some reason...

"Well, I suppose I'll leave as well. I'll be seeing you too, Hikitani-kun!" Hayama smiled.

"You don't need to come."

"Anyway, Yuigahama. Since you've got the time to go about and doing other people's job, I guess you're done with yours then?", I asked her as I tried to change the subject.

"Of course I did! I've thought everything out! For the location, I think it should be held in the clubroom. It's plenty of space enough, we just need to move a couple of tables here and there, and also arrange the food banquet. As for music, I have all latest hits downloaded and available to use! All we need to do is to connect my phone with club room's stereo device, and we're all set to go!" Yuigahama said as she puffed out her chest with pride.

"Hey, hey, aren't I amazing, Hikki?" she pushed her face closer and closer to mine, her eyes expectant and her overexcitement overwhelming.

 _Too close! You're too close, you know!_

Our faces were perfectly aligned, and we were close. Too close. In fact, just a tiny push would be enough to lead us to a real infamous "Naruto-Sasuke" moment.

I averted her gaze while trying to ignore the sensations of her breasts slowly but gently pressed softly against my chest. As blood rushed to my head I was worried about that I'd started to blush. No, I was sure that I indeed blushed.

"Y-Yuigahama, you're too close...", I managed to force the words out of my mouth.

"Huh?", Yuigahama didn't notice it at first, but her face gradually became redder and redder as she immediately backed away from me. This time though, she neither made a sound nor noise, as we just simply stood there and embarrassingly stared at each other. Yuigahama with her big and shiny peach-coloured eyes, and her glossy and soft looking lips. It was one of those moments which seemed like it could go on forever and ever.

"Oi ~ ~ Yui ~, You' coming or what?", Miura called, breaking the silence between us.

"Uwahaa, Yumiko! Uhm, Hikki, sorry I've gotta go!", Yuigahama said as she left.

 _...Who am I, some sort of MC in a romantic shoujo manga or something?_

 ***The evening of the party***

The party were well received. Yukinoshita, as expected, managed to fix us a highly rated catering. It was not what you'd expect from a high class such as the Yukinoshita family, but we didn't care. She'd done well in such short notice. Yuigahama too, decorated the room (I had to do the manual labour part, in other words, moving the tables) well, she made use of the space that were available, with some balloons here and there, lights and various decorations. The club room wasn't recognizable anymore. Yuigahama had arranged several games as well, simple ones such as musical chairs, the cherry pie game (Saika looked dangerously cute there), charades and King's game. Not everyone attended the activities, of course (Me, Yukinoshita and Kawasaki, although Ebina eventually dragged Kawasaki to some of the games).

Everyone that I (mostly Yuigahama) invited turned up. Isshiki, Saika, Kawasaki, Hayama and his clique were all present. Hirotsuka-sensei was here as well. As a matter of fact, I was the only one who showed up late. She was unusually assertive in talking with the other students, approaching them and turning up in every conversation. She looked like she, as the rest of the students, had fun. Honestly, Yuigahama and even Yukinoshita started to enjoy themselves.

I was left with tiredness and as I did not care for partying in the first place, I tried to stay out of everyone's sight. In the end, I just stood in the corner of the room, eating an apple pie with fried ice cream. Naturally, Yuigahama, Isshiki and Saika tried to make me join with the others, at some point even Yuigahama and Kawasaki would come and strike a conversation sometimes. However, I was adamant at staying here, using excuses such as I was hungry or that I was simply too tired.

"Alright! everyone, Hirotsuka-sensei, how about a group picture?" Hayama suggested.

"Great idea, Hayama! A picture to remember this night by!" Hirotsuka-sensei agreed. She then turned towards me and commanded: "Hikigaya, you're not getting out of this!"

 _Kuh! Like I've got any choice when you glare at me like that..._

"Come on, senpai! A picture won't hurt!", Isshiki dragged my sleeve.

"Yeah, Hikki! Even for you, a little picture is the least you could do!" Yuigahama also agreed and dragged my other sleeve.

Everyone cramped in, trying to position themselves. Ebina, Miura and the others of the clique, Tobe, Ooka, Kakeru and Yamato were of course standing together, while I was positioned between Kawasaki and Yukinoshita, with Isshiki, Saika and Yuigahama in front of me and Hirotsuka-sensei behind us all.

"H-Huh?"

"What's wrong, Hayato?", Miura asked worriedly.

"S-Sorry, everyone! I didn't bring my camera stand!" Hayama apologized

"You don't need to apologize, Hayato! You tried to think about everyone, there's nothing bad with that. We just need to switch turns in taking the phot-"

"No." Hayama interrupted Miura.

"The camera's battery is nearly dead, we've only got enough for one shot".

"So the one that takes the picture will be left out?", Saika asked with a sad and sympathetic voice.

 _Honestly, who cares? It's just a simple picture. Like people are going to get upset over something trivial as this..._

But the whole room went silent, and it was not because the music had stopped. Everyone was clearly afflicted by this. They were having fun together and wanted to commemorate this moment with a picture to remember by.

"I'm really sorry, everyone", Hayama bowed.

I looked at Kawasaki, the person who I'd expected to be the least affected by this (Yukinoshita was also silent, as she and Isshiki tried to cheer up Yuigahama). But Kawasaki was already looking at me, with sadness in her eyes, as if she knew about what was to come.

 ***Hah...*** , I sighted out loud, breaking the silence. Everyone were now looking at me.

I stepped up and snatched the camera from Hayama's hand.

"Hikitani-kun? What are-"

"Shut up, we don't have so much time, right?" I pointed him towards the others. "I'm tired of waiting. I'll take the damn picture already".

Hayama, trying to come up with an argument but understood that we were running out of time, reluctantly walked to stand beside Tobe and Miura.

"Right, let's just get this over with.", I said while adjusting the focus.

"Al right. 3...2...1..."

 ***Takes picture***

The picture turned out great, if I were to say it myself. Though you could see from the look of Isshiki and the others that there were a certain gloomy atmosphere in the picture, everyone looked good.

I handed the camera back to Hayama, neither of us said anything as I proceeded to turn the music back on. Kawasaki looked as if she was about to approach me and say something, but let it go in the end. Yukinoshita avoided my eyes, and I could understand why.Yuigahama, Saika and Isshiki eventually managed to get the party back on track again as I stepped out of the clubroom and went to the vending machine for a coffee.

"Thanks, Hikigaya", a woman expressed her gratitude. It was warm and soft, with a loving feel to it that you'd only read of in detailed novels and romance stories.

"I don't understand why everyone took it so seriously, Hiratsuka-sensei. You said something to them prior to my arrival, right?"

"Ahahaha!" Hirotsuka-sensei laughed cheerfully. "As expected, your rotten eyes can see through everything, huh?" she teased me.

 _Hey, that wasn't a compliment now, was it..._

"I guess it's time to tell you as well. You know, you've changed a lot compared to the first time you joined the club".

"... Something along those lines, I guess", I answered vaguely, as I opened my coffee can.

Of course, I knew that everything that happened till now, everything that I went through, not just with Yukinoshita and Yuigahama, but Kawasaki and Isshiki as well, I've changed. I regret to say that I should have noticed this earlier, cutting these feelings off... but that's for another time to tell.

I looked at Hirotsuka-sensei as she opened the window in order to smoke a cigarette. She was shining in the moonlight, as I noticed how beautiful she really was, but I always tend to forget... mostly because she hasn't had a man in her life yet. I also noticed, that she had this sad expression blended in with her smile, as she was basking in the light.

"Hikigaya, I'm leaving Sobu High."

"Eh?"

 **END CHAPTER 6**

 _ **ANNOUNCEMENT:**_

Happy New Year! Hope you all have had a good year. If you haven't, then I hope it will get better. Can't believe another year has passed, to me it happened in the blink of an eye. Now, thanks for the feedbacks regarding the chapters' length. Per requests, I've decided to try and make it longer, so I will go for approximately 3000 words per chapter (this was actually 3700 words :D) . Bear with me if it may be a tiny bit shorter! As you may or may not know from previous re-upload chapter, I've received feedbacks regarding about me having messed up the timeline somewhat... thanks for that! I realized it after looking through the reviews, and so have decided to change the previous chapter somewhat. So, the timeline of this series should be AFTER the events of Oregairu season 2, and hence, there is no 2nd Christmas party.

This chapter was really a lot of work, and I hope you all will give me your thoughts on this turn of events that Hikigaya is facing. Your reviews so far have been so great for my experience as a writer and I hope it continues! Also, some have asked me before so I'll just say it here: You CAN send me private messages! Be it requests, ideas or thoughts about the series, or even for the sake of talking to another fellow anime/manga fan, I'll reply to you all as best as I can! That's it for this chapter, look forward to the next one!


	7. Welcome to Adulthood

DISCLAIMER!  
- _ **I do not own anything regarding this series beside my own original content, such as events and ideas. Please go and support the official works of the author in the hope of more content.**_

 _Good evening, how's it going everyone? As embarrassing as it is, some of you might have noticed that I haven't released a new chapter for a short while now... I'm sorry. My family had just lost a valuable member and we're all mourning over this. I really didn't have any time to write and to be honest, it was hard for me to just get into writing after all that's happened. It's really rough. Hope you'll forgive me for this, but things are starting to get a bit better now. Now then, enjoy. Furthermore, I have an announcement at the end of this chapter so please check it out._

"Welcome to Adulthood"

"You're leaving?" I asked bewilderedly. "What do you mean?"

Hiratsuka-sensei approached me calmly. "It means exactly as it is. Hikigaya, there's nothing between the lines here, not from me. It's the end of the road. I'm leaving Sobu High", Hiratsuka-sensei answered bluntly. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, but it wasn't the usual beautiful and radiant purple eyes that you'd have thought a maiden would have. Those eyes had dimmed somewhat.

 _It was quite clear that she would not give me a reason nor did she need to. Because after all, we're just a student and a teacher. Our relationship was that of a student and teacher, built on nothing but moral and support. A students life can be painful. It's messed up, stressful and even at times despairing. Then you start asking yourself. "If this is my life now. what will happen when I grow up? If an irresponsible students life is painful, then a responsible adult's life is straight up an abyss of anguish. What can a student do, compared to an adult like her? If she hasn't found her way out, then what chances are there for me?_

It was cold and bitter sweet. Her smile.

"We should probably head back soon." She said as she started to walk back.

"You know I'd just end up returning to my personal corner in that room again right? Sensei's sensei and all but... I have my whole future ahead of me in the corner. What about you? You ought to understand before it's too late", I said. It was neither provocation or nonsensical, but a simple jab. Someone as level headed as her should understand what I was getting at.

Hiratsuka-sensei stopped for a second. As soon as I thought she had actually given it some thought, she continued to walk away. Guess I really wasn't in a position to suggest anything, let alone lecturing a teacher. Perhaps I was just being superficial. After all, I didn't understand her situation.

Just as I had predicted, everyone was flocking to Hiratsuka-sensei like a herd of sheep. And then there was me. Standing in the corner like the black sheep or the ugly duckling, sipping my coffee while observing Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Hikki...", said the worried voice of Yuigahama as she and Yukinoshita reached me.

"If you're going to come here and plead me to do something about the situation then don't bother. I have no intention of getting in her way".

Yuigahama's expectant eyes changed, revealing the sadness that she tried to hide. "Why?! Are you saying that you're fine with Hiratsuka-sensei leaving like this?! Just why, can't you see that she obviously don't want to leave? How can continue to act oblivious at times like this... why-"

"He's right, Yuigahama-san. This predicament is Hiratsuka-sensei's alone, we as outsiders have no right to interfere", said Yukinoshita. Even so, she looked out of sorts as well, averting eye contact while clutching on one arm. "But even so...", Yukinoshita added. "I'm truly grateful for what she had done. Without her, she wouldn't have brought you to the service club, nor would Yuigahama-san be here with me today. That's why, it's only natural that we'd want to give her a hand, right?" Yukinoshita voiced her feelings. Her shaky voice and uncharacteristic lines seeped into my chest, and I could feel a piercing pain from it.

I looked at Yuigahama who was on the verge of tears and Yukinoshita's anxious face, their words continue to resonate in my mind.

 _Every time I think about it... I've crossed some kind of invisible line. The person I've become, the place where I'm at. I've come to a place I never imagined I'd have to come to. And I don't know how I got here. It's a strange place. It's a place where my harmless everyday life has become more busy, interacting and then some socialising about simple things has led me into considerations of actually having friends and leading me to crave something more... genuine. As I've said, I didn't know where I was, nor how I've gotten here. What I do know is, it's all because of Hiratsuka-sensei in the first place. That's why... even if I have to resort to sophistry, I will..._

"Like I said", I scowled. "As a student and also a member of the service club, I have no intention of getting involved. First and foremost, she's a teacher. I can't help it."

"..." Both Yukinoshita and Yuigahama remained silent, suppressing their agony and sorrowful look as their spirit fell furthermore.

"That's why... I'll do this my own way. Not as part of the club's activities, but by myself. You guys would not have any problem with that, right?" I said while scratching my cheek embarrassingly and avoided looking at them.

With my last remark I saw the light returned to their face again and their spirit lifted. Their depressed and dispirited faces were replaced with smiles and satisfaction.

I couldn't bear looking at such genuine smiles any longer. As I averted my gaze away, they said in unison: "Hikki/Hikigaya-kun, thank you!"

 _I haven't done anything yet, you know?_

As the party ended, the students took a long and heartfelt farewell with the homeroom teacher. Yukinoshita and Yuigahama looked a whole lot better compared to before, though. Yukinoshita, Yuigahama and I were the only one left in the room, responsible for the cleaning the aftermath of the party. Hiratsuka-sensei remained as well, being the only teacher who had to oversee this before locking up. We were nearly done with all the cleaning, until...

"AH! O-Oh noooo!" Yuigahama suddenly yelled out of nowhere.

"Quiet down, Yuigaham! Sheesh, my eardrums. what happened?", Hiratsuka-sensei scowled while rubbing her ears.

"I-I forgot! It was suppose to be, uhm... M-My turn to walk Sable tonight, yes that's it! I was suppo" Yuigahama said unconvincingly.

 _What the hell is with that lame excuse...? Yuigahama-san, you never cease to surprise people, do you? And not in a good way..._

"T-That's why, I'll be taking my leave now, right Y-Yukinon?!", she nicked nervously at Yukinoshita. She was sweating all over now.

"E-Eh? Me as well?" Yukinoshita asked. It was quite clear that she had a hard time following this little charade as well. Yukinoshita gave me a panicked look before Yuigahama grabbed her hand.

"Y-Yeah, Yukinon! Sable has really taken a liking to you after you visited last time? R-Remember?!"

"Just what are you trying to pull? Yuigahama, Yukinoshita" Hiratsuka-sensei finally stated her doubts.

 _Busted! She's clearly doubting you guys!_

"N-Nothing at all! Hikki, we'll leave the rest to you all right?!" Yuigahama panicked as she darted right out of the clubroom, dragging Yukinoshita with her at full force.

Finally, silence returned to the room following that awkward display of Yuigahama and Yukinoshita's (Mostly Yuigahama).

But it was soon broken by an annoyed Hiratsuka-sensei.

"HIKIGAYA... I WONDER WHAT. YOU. ARE. DOING? WHY ARE WE THE ONLY ONE LEFT TO CLEAN UP?", Hiratsuka glared at me intensely while cracking her fingers.

Now I was the one panicking.

 _S-Scary! Is this the forbidden power a woman can obtain after being alone for all these years?!_

Suddenly, her mood turned even worse.

"Oh? You're pretty rude today aren't you... making jokes out of a woman's age like that" She smiled coldly, bearing her fangs and locking on to her prey... me.

 _Did she read my mind or something?! Wait, now's my chance. We're all alone now!_

I swallowed my fear and braced myself. It was now or never.

"I want to help you!" I said to while staring determinately.

Hiratsuka-sensei stopped abruptly. Her whole body fell into depression yet again, like back then when she told me she was leaving.

After a long silence from both sides, Hiratsuka-sensei finally said something. "You want to help me, Hikigaya? It's not possible. What can you do? Besides, you're still a student. We shouldn't be having a conversation like this at all" she laughed in disbelief.

She was hugging herself, her expression was sad and her eyes vacant. She really wasn't usual kind and caring self. She was a little shaky, and perhaps even in tears. It was hard to know with her head down like that.

But I knew what I had to do. I approached her so that we were standing face to face.

"So what if I'm a student?" I countered her remarks, and it looked like my voice at least got through to her.

" I hate normal people. They're weak. And when they feel weak, they drop their heads on the shoulders of others. When things don't go their way, they seek the affection of others, the help to go through a rough patch. But... when I see you like this. When I see you trying to bear it by yourself, even if it's clear that you can't... It's not about realizing that nothing can help you, be it a student from school or anything. It's about when you realise that you don't want to bother anyone and don't need aid. I think, that's when sensei really needs a helping hand."

Hiratsuka-sensei slowly lifted her face, and I could see her purple eyes once more.

"Hikigaya..." she said my name softly while staring at me, astonished.

"So what if I can't help you because I'm a student? Then I'll just help you on the weekends when I'm not. Problem solved." I smiled coyly, trying to lure her into this play of sophistry.

"Ahahaha!", Hiratsuka-sensei laughed. It seemed like ages since I actually heard her laugh. She looked a lot more relieved as she was standing straight up, showing her tall figure, her straight long hair went all the way down her back, her form-fitting uniform that fits her like a glove and of course, her gentle and warm smile.

"Really, you and that twisted mind of yours. Playing with words like that. You think they'd work on me?" She teased.

Now I was embarrassed.

"W-Well, it was worth a try at lea-"

"So you will help me, right?" she asked while leaning towards me.

"Huh?"

"On the weekends. But I'm telling you this, though. As a man, you have to take responsibility and see it through!" She smiled wholeheartedly, and my heart even skipped a beat

"Y-Yeah..." I answered reluctantly.

 _I really can't win against her..._

 ***A couple of days later, Friday***

After school had ended it was decided that I'd have to meet up with Hiratsuka-sensei later in the evening, so I went straight home and prepared myself. I've already told the two Ys about it, so I could skip the club for today. Just before I was about to head about, I got two text messages. Needless to say who it were from of course, as they said:

"Good luck, Hikki! Bring Hiratsuka-sensei back for us, you can do it! (ง'̀-'́)ง" and:

"Please don't mess this up. After all, I've chosen to trust you on this task... Good luck, Hikigaya-kun.

 _What's with these contrasts..._

It was nearly six in the afternoon as I finally arrived at the shopping district, waiting for Hiratsuka-sensei to arrive. She still hadn't told me about her problem yet, saying that she'd do it today.

 _Where is she though? We were supposed to meet a quarter of an hour ago! It's not like her to not be punctual when it comes to times and meetings like this. Maybe I should give her a call._

As I took out my phone, the crowd around me were starting to make quite a ruckus.

A group of friends where blushing: "Woah man, look at her! Who is she?"

"Look at her hair, it's so long and shiny, I'm so jealous..." said a fixated girl to her friends

"Is she a model or something? How pretty~"

 _How noisy... Just what is everyone talking about?_

I turned around to have a look. That was when I found her. She was wearing a white sheath dress the colour served as a contrast, a complement to her long black hair. The dress fitted her figure perfectly, revealing her tall, slim and yet perfectly proportioned body, with her hips and busty chest being the main standing out, attracting every single men's gaze in the area. In addition to her dress, she held a dark blazer in her hand and wore high heels, which made her look even taller, like a model. She was sparkling and projected a warm and elegant aura. As she walked, I followed the movement of her hand it slid down her slender neck. I would have loved to have my hand just touch her, just to see if her skin was as smooth as it really looked. She was walking quickly, however it offered me a view of the thickness of her thighs. I stared at the dress she wore, who's only function was to cover a perfect adult woman's form. And last of all, she was Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Sorry I'm late, Hikigaya! It took longer than I thought to finally leave school and then took a shower and get dressed. How do I look?"

As she smiled at me, my heart was struck and I almost gave into the craving desire of saying "Marry me!" in front of the crowd.

"Hikigaya?" she asked yet again, staring at me. I realized that I was still entranced captivated by this side of Hiratsuka-sensei that I didn't know before.

"U-Uhm, well... I suppose you look good, I guess?" I said while rubbing my neck and avoiding her face.

"R-Really?! Thanks, I did put a lot of effort into it after all, ahahaha..." Hiratsuka-sensei thanked rather embarrassingly as she blushed. "You don't look so bad either, with the white beneath your sweater, you looked like a fully functional working adult!"

"Please don't even joke about that...", I stressed at the thought.

I tried to calm down and changed the subject. "Anyways, do you mind finally telling me about your problem and why we're here today?"

Hiratsuka-sensei turned straight red again, as she panicked to try and come up with a good way of telling me.

"You see, the reason why I planned on leaving was... You know how I've always been the sort of woman who cared more about her carrier than finding a man, right?"

 _Don't say a thing! I'll die if I say anything!_

Hiratsuka-sensei stared at me, looking annoyed before she continued "Well, either way. I've come to the point where being a single woman is not an option anymore. Even with how much I try... Anyways, as a result, my parents at home were pestering me about "When are you going to give us a grandchild" and things like that. They probably want me to hurry and marry someone and settle down soon. That's why they even went as far as arranging a marriage interview back at home".

Now I understood her position completely. "So that's why you said you'd be leaving, so that you can meet with this potential marriage candidate and settle down?"

"Yeah. I was against it at first. I want to find a good man on my own, one that I like and fall in love with, but I also pity my parents. They meant well and cared for me. They said that the only way to stop the interview was if I already had a boyfriend and had to introduce him to them. So I had no choice but was going to attend. Until, you showed up of course, Hikigaya", Hiratsuka-sensei smiled coyly again.

As soon as she said that, I felt a chill down my very spine. "Don't tell me..."

"Yes... I need you to be my (fake) boyfriend...", Hiratsuka-sensei said while covering her bewildered face with her hands. It took her everything she had to break down the moral barrier by saying that. A student and teacher pretending to be lovers...

Yet again, I was at loss. "L-Let's slow things down a bit, won't we? I mean, I don't really think we can fool your parents like that. I'm just a student", I tried to squeeze my way out of the situation.

"Don't you there back out now! It took everything I had to just explain that to you! Besides, I've already told them about you. Just so you know, I cut out on my smoking today because I didn't want to ruin my dress. So you had better not making me angry, Hikigaya. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry" She looked at me with pure cold bloodlust.

I had no choice, seeing that it took a lot of effort from her to do all this.

"Haa... I did promise you didn't I", I sighed. "So, what will we do? Practise before calling your parents or something?"

At this moment, Hiratsuka-sensei noticed something from behind me and it was Hiratsuka now her turn to avert her eyes.

"Actually..." she sighed in defeat as she pointed at something behind me.

"Huh?"

I turned around. She pointed to a fancy western-looking restaurant a couple of metres away. At the entrance, I could see two figures, an elderly man and woman, waving at us.

 _YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME._

"Oooooi! Shizuka!" Called the man.

 _THEY'RE ALREADY HERE?!_

 **END CHAPTER 7**

 _ **ANNOUNCEMENT:**_

 _That's the end for this time, hope you all enjoyed it. Be sure to write me a review of what you think! A couple of days ago I noticed that we've reached over 100 followers! It makes me so happy to see that people are enjoying my works and I'm pleased with the reception I've received. This just makes me want to keep on writing for the readers, so thank you very much! Now, as we've crossed the 100 followers border, I've created a poll, which will be to find out who your favourite Oregairu character is, and if you'd like to see more of him/her in the story. That's it, sounds pretty easy right? Well I look forward to see the results! Thanks a lot for the support._


End file.
